parasite_zeta_starcraft_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Gameplay
There are generally 2 different types of play that alien players will do in order to set themselves up for success. (Note that these will be best case scenario, you can't always stop a random dude from being stupid and kill you at the start unless you are a pvp god, or be Psion or get very good crate drops like flame turret early on.) The former of the 2 is to rush zoo. Depending on the current updates, zoo doors might be locked, in which case you can use 2 thermites (1 if DSM) to destroy the zoo door. This will most likily expose you as the alien, but its a good rush tactic. If guns aren't up yet, you are bound to get some spawns during the infestation. If you are alien lt or Doc, you can simiply open the door with the panel, or if you are Cap just use the card to infest it. It will allow humans to set up defences/get guns while the infestation is growing, but it will be a much bigger rush. (You could also weaken the door with a thermite to limit the amount of time the humans have.) Depending on which door they swarm from will indicate what will happen. If they go top, they will most likely be picked off by all of the guns there. If they go to the other door, however, it can allow some aliens to get into vents, which at this point of the game is overpowered due to there not being mech codes (for hades) or gas. During all of this, try to spawn people with the hoard by pushing hard. By doing all of this, you should get at least 1 spawn to help you out. The other tactic is to rush bloodtester and kill it (seems easy but remember it might be locked) DSMs are good for this due to their extra damage with thermites. Get 3 thermites to blow the door up and blow the tester up, or get 2 and then use your gun to finish the job. Doing this will prematurely unlock the Doc Suit testing ability, but hey, chaos chaos! Also you get 150 evo points by doing this, so there's that. I suggest you also get cloak so you can run by them or go into vents to try and get to 3 to infest zoo like I mentioned earlier. DESIDING WHAT FORM YOU SHOULD GO Currently, there are 2 forms that the alien could go. (There is a 3rd form comming out soon, something about being a viral-worm-esk evo.) Body alien focuses on swarming the huamns with minions, and is a common fav and most chosen one out of the 2. Mind alien meanwhile focuses on spells and stuns to make a really strong alien, but there are no minions able to be spawned and if you DO have minions, they will turn on you. (Infested guns don't attack you, even though they are alien. Bug?) Choosing which alien to pick will likey depend on the result of above. If the minions all die, and you are not sure if you can 100% deal with the Sec Gaurds, mind could be a good counter but only if they are human and only if they are free roaming. If you can release pens (thus locking immune to crabs), Mind could be pretty fun as you mind fest everyone around you. If you are lt and get auto docs, that is even better! If they DO get pens, you will have to keep in mind that they could have the gene. You can mind fest thur walls if you have vision on the other side (marshal room, anyone?). Body, on the other hand is more focused on getting as much infestation as possible, and infesting key crew members to get their infested upgrades. While you won't be as powerful early on, there are some evos that can greatly change how you play the alien. This is a start to this page, any further tips would be apperated! -??? (keeping it private for now, might reveal later)